


Tumblr prompt 4

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But not explicit, M/M, Multi, umm there's a hint of allison/isaac/kira/scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Stiles is so deep in thought about how he's head over heels in love with Derek and all he can ever think about is that he wants to touch his butt. So when Derek bends over to get the bowl of popcorn on pack movie night, Stiles does the inevitable: he slaps Derek's butt. And everyone saw. And now he's completely horrified because he didn't mean to do that. And he thinks Derek's gonna be so mad but... Then he's not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr prompt 4

Of course Stiles has noticed it. Have  _you_  seen it? It’s a glorious ass.  _Glorious_. And Derek wears really tight jeans like he  _wants_  people to know he has a glorious ass, like he knows he has one and wants other people to appreciate it.

And fuck is Stiles appreciating it. They’re having a movie night, and it was Stiles’ night to pick, so obviously Star Wars is currently playing ( _Scott you better fucking pay attention and watch the movie and not make googly eyes at Kira or Isaac or Allison_ ).

Derek bends over to get the popcorn, and Stiles wonders how it would underneath his hand. Probably firm like the rest of Derek, but  _how_  firm? Stiles needs to know. Because science.

Before he knows it, his hand is reaching out and boom. He just smacked Derek’s butt. Derek stands upright, looks over his shoulder, and shit shit shit. Stiles is in big trouble. He just smacked Derek’s ass.  _Stiles just smacked Derek’s ass what the fuck_. 

But instead of looking mad, Derek just look amused, cocking one eyebrow as he sits down next to Stiles, who is a frigid mess of nerves. Stiles tenses and holds completely still the next half hour until a hand rests on his knee.  _Derek’s_  hand rests on his knee. 

He looks up at the man, and Derek just gives him a look, his eyes softening up around the edge and lips tilting up slightly. It’s a Derek Hale smile if Stiles has ever seen one, and he even looks nervous. So Stiles takes a deep breath and slides his fingers in between Derek’s.

And he’s holding Derek Hale’s hand while watching Star Wars.

It’s a pretty good night.


End file.
